1. Field
This invention relates to surgical lights and is specifically directed to sterile handles for maneuvering and/or focusing such lights.
2. State of the Art
Surgical lights of the type which include a plurality of individual spotlights within a housing are well known. U.S. Pat. No. 3,887,801 discloses a typical such light with a multi-beam lighthead assembly. The individual spotlights within the lighthead housing are focused by means of a synchronizing mechanism driven by a shaft extending from the housing. The focusing shaft extends approximately axially; that is, in a direction (which in normal use may be regarded as downward) approximately normal the face plate of the housing through which the individual light beams emanate.
It is important that scrubbed personnel be permitted the freedom to maneuver and focus a surgical light during an operative procedure. Thus, the focusing shaft is typically provided with a detachable sterile handle which is either disposable or resterilizable. Typical such handles are disclosed, for example, by the aforementioned U.S. Pat. No. 3,887,801 and by U.S. Design Pat. No. 289,206.
Certain other surgical lights, for example, those disclosed by U.S. Pats. Nos. 4,037,096 and 4,135,231 contain a single light source within a reflector system. Such lights are focused by means of an axially disposed sterile handle of the same general type used by multi-beam lighthead assemblies.
Even those surgical lightheads which provide no focusing capability often carry mounting posts for detachably receiving sterile handles. Without regard to the focusing capabilities of a lighthead, detachable sterilizable handles are utilized for the repositioning and maneuvering of the lighthead by scrubbed personnel. In some instances, a lighthead may be adapted to accept a plurality of disposable or sterilizable handles on focusing shafts or stationary mounting posts.
The handles in current use suffer from a number of drawbacks. Most of them require relatively cumbersome or precise manipulations to attach and detach. It often occurs that a handle becomes contaminated under circumstances which require rapid, non-interfering replacement during a procedure. Movement of the lighthead at such times is intolerable; yet, as a practical matter, such movement--or the unwelcome intrusion of support personnel--is required to effect a rapid replacement of a sterile handle. Conventionally, sterile handles connect to the focusing shaft or post by means of screw threads. Such handles are not well adapted to rapid and reliable replacement.
Another deficiency of certain of the currently available sterile handles is their lack of positive coupling to the focusing shaft or post of the lighthead assembly. It is important in practice that a rotational movement of a focusing handle in either direction effect a predictable and reliable movement of the shaft.
There remains a need for a quick-release, sterile handle element for maneuvering and/or focusing surgical lights.